Slayer
by BeehiveOneThreeZer0
Summary: Note to self: dragons are cranky without their morning coffee. Akuroku/oneshot
1. Part 1

I'm sneaking around by my parents back to put up fanfiction. They're still on 'NO COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS' mode but.... if it was illegal to use characters from FF or KH... Monty Onum would be SCREWED instead squeenix and gametrailers are like "WHOOT monty! You're back!" so the whole thing about my rent's freaking out is crap.

And I'm back.

With WEAPONS.

SLAYER

AkuRoku all the way baby.

Authors fun stuff: Right'o bring on SLAYAH. Whoot. I have to admit I'm really looking forward to this one. It just bubbles and oozes fun stuff. First person. Sections with regular font are Roku and italics are Aku. Got that? You should be able to tell the difference, if not you're incompetent and shouldn't be reading this because you will be VERY confused very very quickly! So yaaay! Bring on the flames baby! We're cracking out some badass akurokuness! WHOOOO.!!((Ian: you'll have to excuse her, she's a pyro and there will be _a lot_ of fucking fire in this.)) HAHA building go SPLODE!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, franchise, or songs mentioned in this fiction. All rights to respective owners, and I am not making any form of profit off this. I ask that this is not duplicated elsewhere. You can make a copy of it, just don't repost it.

Dedicated to a certain blue haired maniac with an intense fetish for coffee

-w^v^v^v^w-

I sighed, another day, another job. You'd think after one hundred and fifty years you'd get used to this monotonous crap… but then you'd be lying, and I fucking hate liars. I walked into the assignment room, my boss was leaned over a computer. One of these centuries, she's going to be a hunchback. I swear it. She's always sitting there typing fan-fiction whenever she's off. It's rare you find her unglued from her computer screen and keyboard. (Her newest is called Demi-God I think.) "What did you need me for?"

"Oh there you are Roxy-Cat."

I heaved a sigh at the nickname, "just Roxas."

"But you're so cute and fuzzy!" she wined, cutting me off before I could argue that's I'm not a damn housecat. "You're job is in a city called New York, it's highly populated, so you'll have to stay human most of the time," she thrust a piece of paper at me and I took it away from her quickly, knowing the Siren all too well, I held it a distance from my body with my thumb and middle finger by the corner of the paper.

"Oh fun," I muttered. "When do I start?"

Her big green-hazel eyes glittered up me brightly, "This afternoon. Get your gear Kitty Kitty."

My ears twitched, growling softly in the back of my throat before briskly leaving. I gathered by backpack and flexed my fingers before altering my form to completely human with a shudder. I hated being venerable and having to wear shoes. They were disgusting, and I stifled my vomit as I forced myself to wear them and walked towards my transporter, a smiling girl with black hair. "Hey Xion."

"Hey Roxas," she soothed. "Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I sighed.

She put her hands on my shoulders and closed her eyes, I felt myself loosing contact with the ground, the feeling of ice cold water washing over my warm skin before I examined the back wall of a alleyway. "Good luck," Xion offered before removing her hands and fading into a cold burst of air. As soon as I was alone I rubbed my shoulders, I hated the cold water part.

I pulled my assignment from my back pocket and read my hotel room's location. I sighed and checked a GPS I had shoved into my bag and began the short distance to the hotel. Once I was in my room I closed the curtains, hung a 'do not disturb' sign up, and locked the doors. I listened for unusual activity before I stripped off my jeans, shirt, and shoes so I could shift into a half form. I clucked my tongue and read over the paper.

LOCATION: WALMART

SITUATION: SUSPICIOUS EXPLOSION. LABLED ELETRONIC FAILURE BY HUMAN OFFICALS. APPROXIMATELY FIFTY FEET FROM THE EXPLOSION OF AREA WAS DAMAGED, INTENTSE HEAT, APPROXIMATELY 210 CELCIUS. I whistled, that was impressive. BELIEVED TO HAVE BEGUN AT 12:00 PM.

POSSIBLE SUSPECTS: RIKU DUNN, LARXENE TAYLOR, RENO TURKS, AND AXEL SMITHERSON.

I read over the locations and skipped down to their biographies. Bored now.

RIKU DUNN; APRX 236 YEARS OLD APPEARANCE OF A 19 YEAR OLD MALE; WEREWOLF; MILD APPROACH IS RECOMMENDED, ANTISOCIAL. SILVER HAIR, PALE TEAL EYES, REASONABLY TALL AND BUILT FRAME.

LARXENE TAYLOR; APRX 95 YEARS OLD APPEARANCE OF 21 YEAR OLD FEMALE; SUCCUBUS; APPROACH WITH MILD CAUTION, NARCISSITSTIC AND AGGRESSIVE; BLONDE OF AVERAGE HEIGHT AND BLUE EYES, THIN FRAME.

RENO TURKS; APRX 420 YEARS OLD APPEARANCE OF 23 YEAR OLD MALE; SHAPESHIFTER; EASILY APPROACHED, TALKATIVE, FLIRTY, AND OBNOXIOUS "Good to know," I mused with a smirk, tail flipping behind me. CURRENTLY HAS RED HAIR, THIN TO MEDIUM BUILD, AND BLUE EYES.

AXEL SMITHERSON; APRX 813 YEARS OLD APPEARANCE OF 20 YEAR OLD MALE; UNKNOWN SPECIES; APPROACH WITH EXTREME CAUTION, VIOLENT AND EAILY ANGERED; TALL RED HEAD, GREEN EYES, THIN FRAME.

I clucked my tongue again, "this ought to be fun." I reread the age of Axel, "813 ish… that's impressive… unknown species and easily angered… that just made my day. Well," I stood up and returned to human again with a frown. "Better get started."

I was on my way to the supposed Riku's residence, going strategically to whoever was closest first, those being Larxene and Reno. Reno had been rather irritating, trying to rope my into playing some crap video game about a kid with a key or dude with a gun and sexy red cape. Larxene kept trying to seduce me; it became rather annoying after the fourth time. Succubae can't affect other Otherworlders, just humans. I quickly found the werewolf's location, and greeted him easily. He led me inside and gave me a soda as I questioned him about the Walmart explosion. He had a solid alibi, it was a hunting night and he didn't have thumbs at the current time. I lingered with him for a while; a fellow animal shifter was always a friend to me. He told me to come back anytime when I left for the final house. It was in a small remote location in a large apartment complex, he had a top floor and the elevator made me slightly claustrophobic. I don't like cages all that much, been there, done that. It's why I became a Slayer in the first place, no more humans getting to chance to poke an Otherworlder with a stick or needle.

"Fucking humans," I muttered at the memory as the doors opened and I shuffled into the hallway.

I quickly found room number sixty-nine and the door opened before I could even knock. This guy must have aged wonderfully for that kind of skill. I found myself looking at a toned, slender figure with extremely spiky hair in a bright crimson red and piercing lime green eyes. When he motioned towards the couch and walked off with such a silky, predator's grace I knew exactly what he was. "You're a dragon."

He snuck a glance over his shoulder before turning and falling into an overstuffed Lay-Z boy chair dramatically. "And you're an oversized cat eagle mix aren't you?"

At least he was smart enough to add the eagle part, even if it was almost completely wrong in my case. "My name is Roxas and-"

"You're a Slayer here to investigate the explosion of the Walmart, blah blah blah. I got the memo."

I blinked at him, honestly surprised.

"Look no further, I blew the place sky high because the customer service woman was a bitch."

I recoiled, "you what?"

"Can you believe that human fucker? Sold me a broken coffee maker and then wouldn't take it back because I had used it. Well no shit, how else would I know it was broken? She wouldn't even give me a partial refund; that bitch. So I blew the place up. Granted I didn't get my coffee maker, but it made me feel better. The end."

My mouth fell open. Had I just heard him _confess_ to blowing a human establishment up with an Otherworld ability? Wow. Just fucking WOW.

"No reason to stare, I'm a dragon with a mild caffeine addiction. I need my fucking coffee."

I managed to choke out the words I'm supposed to say, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to disable you at headquarters for a little while, now if you'll just come with-"

"I'm not going any fucking where pussy cat."

I growled softly. "I'm not a damn house cat," I grated with clenched teeth. "When will everyone stop calling me that?"

Axel smirked, "when you stop letting it piss you off."

"Back to the POINT," I snapped, "I have to take you in."

"How about you say you didn't find the source of the explosion, say it was a human fault and come with me to get a cup of coffee?"

I blinked. "What?"

"I'm asking you out kid," he sneered. "And I don't take 'no' well obviously."

I took a brief moment to wonder what the hell had just happened, and nodded slowly. Easily angered and dangerous was right. Most Dragons were.

_I hadn't imagined a boy could be so damn cute. With one look it was easy to tell he was feline, the way he walked had that smooth, predatory motion to it that cats have when they stalk prey. There was a rigidness to it, meaning he was a much larger than average cat. His eyes are what threw me off, cats, even otherworld cat species had green or a hazel eye color, blue was rare and usually very faint in color, like ice. This kid's eyes were a deep, gorgeous sapphire. He had unusual hair color too, meaning his fur would be that color as well. It was a bright, shining gold, not the cream that cats usually have when they are considered 'blonde'. He smelled like feathers… meaning he had some bird in him too… So immediately, kitty boy took my fancy. _

_By now, you're wondering who I am. My name is Axel Smitherson. Why the hell would a cat of all things take my fancy. I really don't know, tell me if you know. Personally, I'm a dog person. They taste better with ketchup. Nah, I'm pulling your leg…. That would probably taste good on a barbeque- but going back to the point! I'm a Dragon. A badass fire breathing, quadruped, adamantine onyx scaled dragon with red leathered wings; not exactly your average every day backyard lizard right? As all fire dragons are, I'm easily pissed off. So when some dumb bitch doesn't take back my coffee maker, I burn her to the fucking wall. See how the bitch likes it. I do believe there is an outline of her on the wall behind where she was standing. I almost want to get a charcoal stick, and draw the frown face on it. Just for kicks. _

_This is what happens when I don't get my fucking coffee. I'd just met the cute little cat and I'd rather not want to singe him just yet if at all, so I need my coffee. As I mentioned earlier, mine broke and I burnt a whore for it. So solution, take kitty and get some fucking coffee…. maybe a double espresso with extra foam just to be sure. _

_And that's brings you up to date. I'm sitting here with Roxas and drinking a cup of coffee. And god the caffeine is doing wonders for my mood. Yaay for cutie pie. _

_"So Roxie," I murmured as I sat the empty paper cup down. "What are you exactly?"_

_"Information like that shouldn't be disclosed in this environment," he replied borningly. _

_"Actually, you'd be surprised. We're at a coffee shop kitty, hotspot for role playing losers." Fucking losers. I sipped at my second cup. "You're safe here, trust me."_

_"And why should I trust _you_." He replied sharply. _

_"Good point," I muttered. "How about, you can trust me enough not to expose myself. For my own sakes."_

_The blonde eyes narrowed on me for a moment, "fine. I'm a Griffon."_

_"Bird or cat sided?"_

_"Majorly cat, I think I've heard every crack there is about me being a large cat with wings."_

_"That's all?" I asked, honestly surprised. "You're only a cat with wings?"_

_"A _large _cat," he corrected with a mild groan. _

_I tried to suppress me look of shock and looked down at my coffee, "Do you want one?"_

_He wrinkled his nose, "What is it?"_

_My jaw fell open. He's NEVER had COFFEE?! How the hell does he sustain LIFE?! "Coffee," I said bluntly, putting one of my untouched cups in front of him. My usual is around three to five cups. "Try it."_

_He picked the cup up and sniffed it for a moment, withdrawing in a catlike fashion before taking a delicate sip. OMFG his FACE. It was priceless; I snickered at him as he looked like he had just ingested the _worst _taste in his life. "Maybe you shouldn't try it black…" I muttered with a smirk. _

_"Maybe I shouldn't try it at all," he replied with a sharp, disgusted tone. _

_I dumped a massive amount of sugar into the cup and then some creamer. He looked slightly interested in it, tapping his fingers on the edge of the table as I mixed it up, the liquid turning a shade off from that of my skin color. Way too much cream and sugar for me but it would work on any small child… or deprived cat that had never had it before. I watched curiously while I sipped at my graciously black coffee as he peered into the cup curiously. _

_It was so god damn cute I wanted to pet him. Seriously, he had that wide-eyed cute as hell look kittens get when they watch a goldfish do circles in a bowl. I half expected him to dip his hand in it, but instead he picked it up and took a little sip. The sip turned into a whole swallow, and then he downed the cup. I must have reflected my surprise on my face because after he got over the initial tingly feeling he glared at me and snapped, "WHAT?"_

_"Nothing," I replied with a shrug. _

_"Sooooo, what do I have to do to make you go back with me?"_

_"I'll go home with you Blondie, but not to be decommissioned if you get what I mean."_

_He visible froze, a slight blush gracing his cheeks. "It's the _law!" _he argued. _

_"Honey," I said as smoothly as I could. "I'm nearly one thousand years old, those laws change so much I don't give a rats ass anymore. Take your rules and shove it."_

_He looked annoyed, "I can't leave until you come back with me."_

_"Oh reeeeaally," I said with a broad and mildly suggestive smirk. "So I can take _you_ home with _me_?"_

_"I have a place to reside," he all but snarled. _

_"Then how," I paused, making sure I had his attention, "can you be sure I won't disappear during the night? It's hard to find Dragons in today's age."_

_"I can smell the coffee," he muttered. I knew he was just arguing for argument's sakes and trying to insult me slightly, but I'd had practice with this and he didn't do very well. _

_"Can you smell your own burning flesh?" I asked innocently. "Because that's all that would be left of you if you tried."_

_He looked honestly worried for a moment, but quickly regained his cool and glared at me. _

_"Still plan on sticking around Pretty Kitty?"_

_"Fine," he grated. "You made a good point, I'll _have_ to stay with you now."_

_"Exactly what I wanted to hear," I replied happily. This was way too easy._

I had a bad feeling about this. I was walking back with my supposed convict, my backpack already retrieved with an annoyed look on my face. He looked as happy as a lark, and I briefly wondered how often he had company as he continued to try and make conversation with me. I had a brief moment of snarling in the elevator when the door didn't open immediately and I was trapped in with the dragon that had blown up a Walmart in a very tiny box suspended off the ground sixty floors. He opened the door for me and I walked in. "Pick a place to crash and you're good to go. You're going to be here for a _long _time," he said with a smirk.

I growled a little, "Awful cocky aren't you?"

"I'm flattered you noticed," he sneered "Means you've been paying attention."

I suppressed the urge to use his face to sharpen my claws on. "Is your home secure?"

"Tinted windows," he said matter-of-factly. "We can see out, not a damn person can see in. Not even infrared or night vision. Feel free to do whatever."

I sat my bag down on the counter, taking off my shirt as I walked to the bathroom. "Stay here," I tried to command.

To my surprise he stayed, I stripped down completely and allowed my body to release itself into its true shape. I walked back out on my paws, head high and wings tucked against my back. He cocked an eyebrow at me, "Very cool."

I couldn't talk. But like all Griffons I could telepath. "You look like you've never seen one before."

"Not like that I haven't," he replied vocally. "Usually they have beaks and creepy bird feet somewhere."

I lifted my paw, all claws and fur. No bird-likeness to it at all other than the fact my claws were more like talons, capable of lifting about a ton of weight and not break. I snorted and made my way into the living area of his home. I carefully jumped onto a couch and laid down.

"Who said you could get fur on my couch?"

"Who said you could torch a human at Walmart?"

"You're getting better at this," he chided, sliding out of his jacket and then his shirt.

For some God unknown reason I found myself checking him out. Smooth, tanned skin, perfect toning and everything was perfect about him, other than the fact he had a strangely thin figure. I watched scales crawl up his body from his sides, deep black in color with a deep red gleam to them. They graced his sides in a thin stream that curled around his arm to his shoulder blades before a large pair of black wings spread behind him. He sat down on a stool as the changes finished, a few scales on his face, slit pupils surrounded by a bright neon green, and sharper features that screamed he was a predator accented his face. His fingernails became claws, hands also dusted with obsidian scales and a tail flicked behind him. A sharp form with bright red spines along its length and a large red spiked triangle forming from the tip. My own swished sharply, just gracing my flank as I took him in.

"You look surprised Roxas," he said in the deepest, most velvety tone his voice could possibly manage.

"I didn't realize Dragons could stop shifting mid-form," I replied mentally.

"Centuries of practice. They usually can't. What about you?"

"I can," I replied.

"I'll have to see it sometime, I bet you're absolutely darling."

I growled, "I'm not a damn housecat. I'm not CUTE."

"Then this won't feel good," he said smoothly as he lifted to a stand and extended a hand to me. "Care to prove me wrong?"

"Try me," I snarled.

His hand reached out and gently combed through my mane just behind my ear, my paws flexed as it sent a tingling sensation down my back to my tail. He pulled away and I wanted to kill him when he chuckled, snarling, teeth bared.

"Okay, okay," he said softly. "You're a lion, not a housecat. You didn't purr."

I blinked and looked away.

"It did feel good though didn't it?"

If I had been human, I would have rolled my eyes. I laid my head down on my crossed paws, "Leave me alone."

"Testy testy," he sneered darkly. "And I'm the Dragon in the room. I can only imagine though, you're barely otherworld in appearance. You've been through a lot."

"You have no idea what I've been through," I said before I hopped off the couch and back to the bathroom. I put on my other jeans, the pair that had a hole in the back for my tail tailored in, and shifted into a more suitable form. Having no thumbs meant it was difficult to operate a remote, write, read, or do anything human in function, but not having my natural ability drove me insane. I'm a wild animal; I can't be caged inside a human body for long, so a half form was perfect for me.

Axel's tail flicked when I walked back in, nothing but the rim of my boxers visible and my jeans hanging loosely on my hips. My tail fluttered behind me for a moment, ears drawing backward, and my wings pressing against my shoulders, feathers tickling my lower back.

_I have never seen something so god damn amazing. I've seen a lot in my lifetime of 894 years, but nothing has stood firm against the seemingly teen boy in front of me. His golden hair was spiked to one direction, skin a cream color that reflected it, his body was slightly on the muscular side. His wings were to blame, to move them took nearly every muscle in his chest and back, so the areas were defined and strong. They took my breath away, normally, a Griffon was multicolored. Brown and white, black and brown, I've seen one with a parrot in their stream that was vibrant blues, reds and purples along green and yellow. This boy's were a brilliant gold that matched his hair and fur perfectly, even his mane was this color. The top of them was just an inch or so over where human ears would be, the longest feather was trailing down to the back of his knee. A pair of fuzzy lion ears stood on his head, blending with his hair as a tail swished behind him in an agitated fashion. _

_I knew I was staring. Can you honestly blame me when there's a hot kid practically FLAUNTING in front of you? I mean, I can see his damn BOXERS. They're blue and black plaid, visible of the rim of his very loose, torn at the knees, faded blue jeans. His feet were bare, sharp and padded toes peeking out beneath a layer of denim. He was SHINING for crying out loud. Did someone walk up behind him and aim a spotlight just right to make him glitter? Because he was and it was driving me NUTS._

_"Uhhhh," was all that came out of my mouth. SMOOTH Axel. Pedophilia much? Way to sound creepy. "How old are you?" It occurred to me I didn't know._

_"Appearance, eighteen, truthfully I'm just over two hundred."_

_"You don't look it," I muttered to myself. His ears flicked back. _

_"You don't look 813."_

_"894," I corrected. "Your little papers don't account everything right you know."_

_"I'm aware; they didn't have your species listed."_

_"And yet they have my address," I mused. "Lazy bastards."_

_He looked obviously annoyed by this comment, "I'll be sure to have Zero fix it when we return."_

_"If you ever do at this rate. If you can't leave without me, you're not leaving or you'll die trying to make me and that's a step or two backward don't you think?"_

_He looked annoyed when he flopped down on the couch, the pads of his feet together in a strange position up on my couch, holding his ankles in his delicate yet deadly hands, leaning forward to give his wings room. He was POUTING. God it's too much! "Blondie if you don't wipe that look off your face, I'll come over there and make you."_

_"And how do you plan on going about that?" he replied doubtfully. _

_I shrugged and shifted into entirely human as I walked over to him. I leaned down and put my face level to his, "don't play with fire Roxas, I'd hate to see you get burned."_

_He huffed, only inches away from my face and I could smell his breath. I let out a sigh, searing hot breath flowing from my lips. I stood up before this got any worse and turned my back on him, picking up a remote and turning on the television. Being a dragon and nearly a millennia in age meant I was good at what I did in the human world. You name it, I've done it. Currently I was working as a lawyer. Amusing isn't it? I defy all the rules of my own world, yet enforce and defend those of the human world. Contradiction is my middle name… actually I have a lot of middle names… that just happens to be the one for this particular moment. Usually I have the word ASSHOLE plastered there. _

_I think the little neko on my couch would agree, his ear flicked back as an impossibly loud station made his ears ring. I turned my XM radio down and blared some random rock song at us… something by a band called Night's Melody…. Never heard of them. _

MY EARS ARE GOING TO **BLEED.** Seriously, I think my brain just sizzled. Thankfully the bastard that subjected me to this torture was turning the volume down and sitting beside me, an arm snaking around behind me as he stretched and yawned. "Tired yet Blondie?"

"We're not staying here, we have to go back to headquarters," I grated past sharpened teeth.

"You never learn," he chuckled. "You'll get the picture in a few days I guess."

"If you last that long," I hissed.

"Blondie, I haven't had company in a loooooong time. You'd be surprised at what I can pull to stop you."

"I'm dying to experience it," sarcasm dipped from my tongue like acid.

"You'll see," he confirmed leaning towards me again, green eyes burning into mine. "But until then, you're stuck here with me."

He patted my leg and walked away from me. I combined a growl with a groan of annoyance.

"What do Griffon's eat?"

"Irritating bastards like you," I muttered lowly.

I knew he shrugged, even though I couldn't see it. "Cereal it is then."

"What the fuck is cereal?" I hissed.

"What do they feed you in that hell hole?"

"Organic diets designed to supplement our bodies with strength and energy needed to function at peak performance. I eat enhanced meat you dumbass."

"Steroid injected meat," he chided. "Sounds bad for you actually. How long have you been a slayer?"

"That is none of your damn business."

He came back and handed me a bowel with a spoon filled with some brown round things in milk. "Try it."

I gave it a cautious look, remembering my experience with the unsweetened coffee. Axel took a seat in his chair again with a bowel of similar foodstuff. It smelled appetizing enough and I lifted the spoon and took a bite of it, my mouth was overwhelmed by a sweet, crisp, and delicious flavor. "What is this?" I asked swallowing the amazing delicacy.

"Coco Puffs," he said bluntly. "Glad you like it, plenty more where this came from."

I ate the bowel and drank the milk quickly, sighing in relaxation. Axel smirked at me and muddled over his portion. I yawned. Damn lion genetics. "Go to sleep; on my honor as an Otherworlder I won't leave."

I nodded, no one broke that vow; I rested myself by curling up on his couch and nodding off.

_I've never seen someone curl up like that. It was fucking adorable. This was the most stubborn Slayer I had ever encountered... and I've encountered a lot of them. He's the least obnoxious as well, I torched the last guy the fifth time he mentioned taking me back. This little Griffon had guts to take on a Dragon so sarcastically. Anyway, back to the cuteness. He literally looked like something out of an anime of a neko. Ears back, tail curled around him, hands by his face, knees curled into his stomach, wings creating a soft cushion behind him, and the most tranquil expression; he was a little angel. I smiled and took the bowel he'd sat on my coffee table, putting it in the kitchen. _

_Briefly I wondered… why did I like this cat? He's stubborn, rather irritating, sarcastic, and determined, over all a nuisance to my daily life. For some reason I couldn't bear the thought of him being burned, he was just too precious. He'd leave eventually on his own, they all did. I sighed. When _was _the last time a human or Otherworlder had visited my house? I found myself staring down at him again, hands on my hips and gnawing at my bottom lip. He made a noise and curled into himself a little more, the motion revealed something along his back for a brief moment. I walked around to the back of the couch and leaned over to get a better look, grimacing when I did. There was a vivid array of horrible, sharp scars etched into his skin. Invisible when covered in fur, there was no way I could have seen it earlier, but with his back human they were macroscopic. _

_Griffons could regenerate. Meaning these had to be nearly fatal for a normal human and extremely damaging to a lion. My lips twitched. Who would do this to him? He's so cute…. I looked back up at his face, eyes squeezing for a brief moment before relaxing. "What happened to you Roxas?"_

— "You have no idea what I've been through." —

—w^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^w—

I woke up to the sun's warmth on my face. I sat up, looking around. Axel was in his large chair, head resting on his closed hand at his temple, sleeping from what it seemed. I took this chance to look around his home, better to know the surroundings should an incident occur. The living area was open, connecting to the kitchen and dining area, a large bar separating them. The front door was by the beginning of it. The living area consisted of a fake plant beside a large flat-screen, a small glass top coffee table, a large chair that contained Axel and an expensive rug. The door led directly into a small hallway. I recognized the bathroom door; beside it was a spare room, then closet. Across from them was a large master suite with bathroom to the left side. The room had a small walk in closet and expensive taste. I retreated the kitchen, composed of mainly stainless steel and unfamiliar appliances; I had little to no clue what was what. I opened a few cabinets and magically found a box of 'coco puffs'. I remembered the name and sniffed the open contents. I sat the open box down on the counter and began my hunt.

I managed to find all the proper materials but the milk. I couldn't smell it and it wasn't in a cabinet. There was a large metal door I hadn't opened yet, when I did I was assaulted by a slight rush of cold air and could suddenly small the milk in a plastic container. I pulled it out by the handle and inspected it. After a couple minutes I figured it out and poured some into the bowel with a plentiful amount of the delicious substance. I carefully returned all the materials to their exact locations other than the spoon and bowel of course.

I went back to the couch and listened to the noise he hadn't turned off from the previous night, it was softer than before. Much more delightful to my ears, a woman's soft singing. "I have a little trouble sleeping, been like this for a while…Easily distracted, like I'm losing time…" I could only make out her words in certain places, the melody overlapping. "Don't fight this fire, come stay the night with me. Silence, never sounded so good." A bouncing screen read 'Silence' by 'Olivia Broadfeild'.

I felt my lips twitch as I consumed the foodstuff. I found it rather amusing for some unknown reason. Axel moved slightly when I accidently clinked the spoon against to porcelain bowel. Shit. His green eyes fluttered open and he groaned slightly as he awoke.

I swallowed, shit. I hadn't meant to wake him up. He doesn't look to enthralled about it either. He yawned and stretched in his chair. I marveled at his exposed chest and arms for some reason in this moment of extreme danger. Rule number one: Leave a sleeping Otherworlder where it lie. NEVER wake them.

He looked confused when he saw me. "We're still here? I was half expecting to wake up in a cell," he said groggily. "Not that you could contain me that easily…"

"They'd make accommodations in your case," I replied assumingly. "But I'm a firm believer in the fact if I'm going to take you; I'm going to take you when you're beaten or submissive. I'm no coward, and I refuse to take an Otherworlder in their sleep."

Axel smiled at me, nearly completely awake now. "That's rather noble of you, why is that?"

I wasn't given that luxury. "It's merely a moral of mine; do not believe for a moment you are receiving special treatment."

"Oh no, we can't have you going _easy _on me now can we? That just wouldn't be right," he replied with a teasing tone and smirk, "a lion going easy on a dragon. It would defy the laws of nature."

I finished my meal and placed the bowel in the sink with other dirty dishes, including the one from the previous night. I assumed that was correctly placed. He watched my every move.

"I have to ask, where did you get those scars?"

"That is none of your business."

"You're eating my food, in my house, and I'm not killing you. Need I remind you I don't have to be generous or patient with you? The least you can do is answer my questions."

"As for the food and shelter, yes you don't have to be generous. As for the killing, I doubt you could even if you are a Dragon of your age and skill. I have very little to repay you, for if you would just come with me, I would have no reason at all. I have no inclination to even speak to you at all."

He smirked, "so it's a dark, well kept secret? Okay then. I'll play along. If I tell you about me, then will you exchange even a little bit of your past with me?"

"I'll consider it."

"Okay," he said, happier than before. "What do want to know?"

I grinned, "I don't want to know about you. I want you to go back to headquarters for punishment for blowing up a Walmart."

"Well fine then," he clucked. "I'm Axel. I'm a pyro by nature and a born asshole. Being a dragon I like semi-enclosed spaces and a challenge."

"My name is Roxas, and I'm going to be the one who takes your stubborn ass in."

"That's what you keep saying, but I have yet to see you back it up. Tell me something I don't know."

I smirked, "If it will pacify you. My name is Roxas, I am Slayer thirteen and stubborn as hell. I'm a Griffon so I like woodland, steep locations with fresh air; I thrive in hopeless situations."

His grin spread, "Now we're getting somewhere! What's your favorite color?"

"Black," I said simply. Black and Silver actually, I was torn between them, but I looked better in black so that was my choice.

"Favorite food?"

I gave him a predatory smile, fangs exposed, "Obnoxious Otherworlders that ask far too many questions."

"Why the formality Roxas?"

"Why the disregard of authority?"

"You really are catching on," he smirked. "I'll have to watch it or you'll steal my thunder Roxie."

My ears flicked back slightly, "What did you call me?"

"Roxie," he repeated.

I shrugged, "there's been worse. At least I can tolerate that one."

"What was the worst? I swear on my honor I won't call you by it."

"Snowball," I admitted dryly with a shudder.

He burst into a hysterical fit of laughter, "WHAT …THE FUCK!?"

I growled as he gasped for breath between laughs. "Yes, I was called Snowball. I've also been called Fluffy and Ms. Teacake."

I feared for a brief moment he'd pass out or die from suffocation. "And Snowball beat out Teacake?" he managed.

"Do I look white? No. I'm gold. It makes no logical sense. I swear that bitch was retarded," I snapped.

He stopped laughing, "Oooh you dropped your formality! She must have really pissed you off!"

I sank down in the seat, wings lowering and ears creating a horizontal line, "He."

He burst into hysterics again. Damn you Sora. How could I escape this with my dignity intact? I saw no possible exits. He couldn't say one phrase completely, stammering on. "WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" I roared. "You're giving me a headache!"

I swear that made it even funnier to him, if that was even _possible_. After about fifteen minutes, he managed to pull himself together. "Are you done?"

He took one look at me and laughed again briefly, "Okay," he chuckled. "Hokay, I'm done."

"Thank you," I said sharply. "I believe that was the most annoying thing you've done since our unfortunate meeting."

"Unfortunate?" Axel repeated. "Here I was thinking I had gotten damn lucky to get a cute little Slayer like you and not some jackass bastard I incinerate in the first five seconds for opening his damn mouth."

My tail flicked sharply, crossing one side of me to the other, wings raising again and ears reaming straight in annoyance. I could feel his eyes watching me, and to be honest it was rather unnerving. "You really are incompetent."

"Okay, back to where we were," he said, sitting down on his glass coffee table, somehow without breaking it. "I work as a human lawyer, I'm filthy rich, and have no family. You're turn."

I sighed, he really wasn't going to let me escape from this. "I have no family, I'm a Class Eight, and I work under Zero District."

"No family at all?"

"None," I confirmed.

"Mine were hunted down in the medieval era, blame the knights."

Ah the medieval ear, dark days for the Otherworlders and the true foundation that made the Slayer community operate as it did, so many lives had been lost and the Dragons were driven to near extinction. "They died in cages."

"What do you mean cages?"

I shook my head, "I mean cages. Bars, roof, floor, everything. Cages."

He looked surprised, then carefully to try chose facts to try and coax me to tell him my secrets in exchange for his. "The first time I was taken in by Slayers, they made me human for a month. I was almost killed in a house fire. Ironic but true."

"I became a Slayer when I was fifty years old, when I was eighty seven, they let me into Zero District." 50 years… it was really that long….

He bit his lip, I was smart enough to realize what he was doing and it was starting to annoy him. "The only way to break my barriers," he started, knowing that this could actually affect me, "is to be on the inside trying to get out."

I might as well tell him something more valuable, a barrier, physical or mental was extremely important, and by telling me that I could destroy him had I the opportunity. "I became a Slayer after I escaped the captivity of humans."

His eyes widened, "you were…"

"I was a circus freak," I hissed. "Happy now?"

He looked away, "so those scars… let me guess… a whip?"

I gave no answer, but my eyes betrayed me.

"Probably didn't end there. Test after test from humans with needles, so sedated and young you couldn't stop it."

"Shut up." I commanded.

"They killed your parents didn't they? Too wild to handle," he said wild like it was a curse; truthfully… it was.

"SHUT UP." He didn't know what he was talking about!

"You lived each day being poked and prodded until the day you couldn't take it anymore an-"

"I said SHUT UP!" Without control, I fully phased and pounced on him. He found himself pinned beneath my large, sharp paws and I was so PISSED OFF I couldn't help myself. I just wanted the screaming in my head to stop, I wanted the pain to just… END. He actually looked calm; he didn't seem shocked, confused, or amused by this, but almost… lost. Sad. It was like his most cherished thing had been taken from him. He just let me pin him, he didn't move, he didn't transform. He didn't even singe my paws despite the fact five inch long claws were sinking into shoulders.

"You don't know _anything _about me," I snarled into his mind. I growled on the outside to make it clear.

"You're right," he said simply. "I don't."

I pressed down on him, he didn't even look phased by the pain he _had _to feel as the blood staining his carpet.

"It's not your fault Roxas," his eyes closed for a brief moment as he said the words softly.

I could feel my barriers breaking. That castle in my head I had created was crumbling, every emotion, every guilt driven thought and scenario starting to flood my mind. I shook my head to try and combat it, backing off of him. He sat up and looked down at his wounds briefly, I back into the space where the wall and bar met beside the door. Phasing back slowly and covering my human ears with my hands. Maybe... maybe if I was human I couldn't hear them. But I was wrong. Everything just got clearer. I could see their faces. Their names on the white jackets. The children with popped corn, excited to be at the carnival. The adults disgusted expressions….. everything.

I squeezed my eyes shut and curled into myself, my knees into my chest and sobbed. Slayers are supposed to be emotionless… I guess I'm not one of them either.

_My chest hurt like hell. That kid had some claws and a reflex I knew was going to happen but was so fast I could see it to block it from being so bad. I pushed him. It was intentional. I wanted to see the mask he had on shatter, but I never imagined he would react so sharply to one sentence. It wasn't his fault, but obviously he thought it was. And it tortured him. I couldn't even imagine the hell._

_I got up with as little of a groan as I could, I could hear him. The rush of feathers as he changed back, the soft sound of him moving, and then the muffled sobs echoing in the room. Well shit. I _broke _a Slayer. Points to the undefeated chart as well as the ultimate dick chart for making him cry. Two hundred years old… and the memories are alive and well. Being immortal sucks sometimes. I managed to push myself into a stand, my regenerative abilities aren't nearly as fast a Griffon. I'll be weak for at least two weeks, SHIT I think he got the top of my LUNG. Make that a month if not more. Lungs are hard to heal. Especially when you breathe fire. I might even have to shift to heal properly…. That means leaving… but that's in the future. I'm in the present, there's a sobbing Slayer and my home and I have to fix it. It is my fault and he didn't deserve the worst years of his life thrown back into his pretty little face like that. _

_Credit to me though. I must have been dead accurate. I got up and restrained another groan, shit this hurts, but I sucked it up and walked over to him. My legs are fine, just not my shoulders... or my arms and chest. I found him in a corner, sobbing uncontrollably. I wasn't completely concerned with the fact he was completely exposed, phasing had torn his pants to shreds, other than the fact I knew. Same curse of phasing. "Roxas?"_

_He flinched, and I bit back the pain as I reached out and took his shoulders in my hands. This wasn't good. _

_"Roxas, it's me. The cocky asshole, remember?"_

_His blue eyes flew open, pupils dilating and he tensed up completely. His skin seemed to shift under my hands. So much energy was going through him he couldn't fight it, his skin shifting to fur in a thin, extremely fast wave. He looked insane, broken, and hollow. "Axel," he whispered it slowly and almost too faint for me to hear. _

_"Yes Roxas, Axel. Come on kid, you're a Slayer. What was all that shit about taking me in?"_

_The eyes turned on me, locking into something deep within me. "Axel."_

_I froze. There was something… wrong about this. Utterly wrong. The cosmos seemed to bend around him. I couldn't look away to make sure we were still here, I was completely focused on his eyes. The next supposed second, my door was kicked in, my attention jerking to him. A man with brown, spiked hair and startling blue eye walked in on top of the door. A strong figure for such a tiny thing, every fiber of his being seemed to scream death, a Deathmancer. His blue eyes switched to me, then to Roxas. A Slayer Deathmancer. _

_The second he moved, I reacted. I couldn't feel the pain anymore. Just heat. I snarled and he jerked towards me a second too late before a massive pillar of flames blasted him backwards. "Do NOT touch him."_

_Deathmancers, unlike normal beings, were nearly invulnerable to everything. The fire just knocked him down, barely even scratching him. I looked down at Roxas in this second, he was staring directly ahead. The Slayer got up and I braced myself, he cracked his neck and pulled out a sword. I was screwed and I knew it. I couldn't phase, and only extreme physical attacks or mental assaults affect Deathmancers. As a human, or even a partial phase, I was pretty much incapable of really hurting it. What the fuck was going on? Why send a Void level Slayer here? _

_I had one option. Only one or die. I'm not the dying type you know. That was to take this outside. I'd be wanted and probably killed later if I was seen, and there was no doubt in my mind I would be spotted. It's hard to miss the fifteen story high black dragon. I hadn't even had my coffee. Fucking asshole._

I felt something shift around me. A strange warmth filled the room and sent my mind into a panic. AXEL. I shifted again, the motion fluid and… right. I felt myself move before I myself knew what I was doing, I crouched down behind Axel and then jumped. Claws bore and fangs exposed, I felt myself hit someone and maul them to death. The heat faded and I knew Axel was okay. A woman screamed, in my rage and wild panic, I killed her too. What was wrong with me?

I don't know anything anymore.

"Roxas."

But I know that voice, I turned sharply to face it. Axel. He looked strangely horrified.

"Roxas you have to calm down." _Why do I feel this way?_

"NO," I heard myself say.

"Roxas," he tried again, taking a step towards me. "Come on. They sent a Slayer after you, you HAVE to calm down! They'll kill you!" _I just… can't stand the idea…_

Another human appeared in the hall, screaming and running in their room again at the sight of giant, golden lion covered in blood. I pretended not to notice, tail swishing behind me, and ears angling. I could hear every breath he took, every heartbeat.

"Roxas, you're still there. I know you are. Don't do this… Come back." _You have to…._

I made no reply, staring at him with the same rigid position and cold eyes. I had to do this. I had to make sure I ended this time. This time, there would be no mistaking it. I would die. Two laws broken, it was only a matter of time. Never expose yourself to a human, and never kill another Slayer without order. Sora had been sent to kill me. They knew. They knew all along this was going to happen. It is my fault… That whole town… every last human… all of them… My fault… my own flesh and blood…. And I killed them. They were just waiting for me to break.

He was slowly making his way closer to me, hands in front of him, palms towards me as a sign of defenselessness. Eventually he was so close I was inhaling him. Slowly he lowered his hands to his sides, lowering to his knee to try and look me in the eye. "Roxas…. come back. You have to come back."

"No one would miss me," I heard myself whisper.

"Don't lie to yourself. You know that's not true…. I would," he replied softly. _"I would Roxas."_

"You don't even know me." _I understand. You're hurt. You're wounded. You have nothing to live for and no reason to keep going. That doesn't mean I'm going to let you die here, not when I just figured you out! I want to know you Roxas! And as weird as it for me, I want to know you and so much more! Just give me the chance… Please…._

"I know enough," he replied insistently. "How can you be sure if you're dead?"

His words meant something, but I wasn't going down that easily. "It doesn't matter."

"It _does_," he insisted. "You know it does." _Please. Please come back. _

I stared at him, and then relaxed, everything fell back into place and I was a just barely human again. My paws turned into hands, claws into fingers, tail vanished into my body and my wings pressed into my back, disappearing. I hung my head and closed my eyes as I shifted back. Axel laid a hand on my shoulder. "You're back?" _And suddenly it all makes sense…. This strange feeling…._

"For now," I muttered. "But only for now."

"We have to go."

"I know," I whispered looking back at the mutilated body of Sora over my shoulder. "I killed a Slayer."

"You always were one," Axel said softly. "Just maybe not one with the fancy capital letter as a title."

"Why do you say that?" How does he know?

"Because…_ you managed to slay me." _

_I think that's the first time I'd ever seen him really smile. I could still really use some fucking coffee. The day hadn't really started yet and I was on the run…. Such is my luck though._

_Another day… another explosion._


	2. Part 2

—w^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^w—

PART TWO- Rated mmmmmmmmmgghasdfsdgdsgsdofhk *drool*

Keep in mind: Part two is practically another story.

There's a word for my kind. There's called Outworlders, the "clever" combination of the words 'Outlaw' and 'Otherworlder'. Exactly what I was now. Axel too I guess. Inworlders was what I had been before, those who are on the 'inside'… the Slayers, Council, and Legends. Then there's the myth of Spirits at the Castle Oblivion of course. Passed down from Slayer to Slayer by tongue, it was hard to believe the idea of a council of people that represent every contradiction known in this universe.

As for me. I'm a top priority right now, an Ex-Slayer means that I know the others from nearly every district…. And their weaknesses. A couple examples: Zero's only weakness was the base of her wings, Sora's was his upper arms, Demyx was the space at his heart, and mine was a ring around the base of my neck. Axel's, as I learned, was more complicated. His was only exposed in full form, the expanse of softer scales just under his breast. I still have yet to see him change completely now that I think of it. At any rate, I'm target number one. Why shouldn't I be? I could expose the deepest secrets of the Slayer society to the Outworlders. They could fall apart because of me uttering a few minor sentences. I won't, but they can't be sure.

I'm no coward. If I will take them down it will be with _my _claws and fangs. No one else can take my place. They didn't trust me. They followed me around all this time, watching and waiting for the day I finally snapped. Axel… he saved my life that day. I'm grateful it was he who made me crack, rather than someone else who would have handed me over to Sora without a second thought.

It stiff baffles me… why save me? He didn't know me. He'd be better off without me.

I want to know you.

That's what he says. I still don't understand it. Even now, he defends me when I can't be helped. He's always around, he claims that this 'is the most fun he's hand in centuries.' Fun? Maybe he really is incompetent. Fun is coco puffs mixed in sweetened coffee… not being hunted down by Void district Slayers.

Void Slayers. The highest, most powerful ranking district of Slayers. They report directly to their leader, a delicate looking girl names Kairi. Riku was once a Void Slayer, he left a long time ago. I remember that from the conversation I had had with him from what seemed like so long ago. Sora was the second in command, the fact I killed him so easily was still surprising. I had caught him off guard, sinking my claws into his weak point, and then brutally mauled him. Actually… it made sense I had killed him. Deathmancers can't fight well without their arms, which were pinned down by five inch claws.

Where am I now? Honestly I don't know. We had just ran, I'm not sure where to. Axel was here with me, and we'd found a couple other Outworlders along the way:

There was Mike, a Hydros. Most refer to them as 'mer-people'. He's accidentally caused the tsunami a few years back, but there was little proof so he wasn't a major threat. We'd saved him from a large pack of humans and dogs in a water park.

Saix, a Rage. Rage's appear and act like normal humans, but if pushed too far their true nature breaks free, an uncontrollable, wild monster that kills everything and anything in its way. I believe I don't have to describe why he's an Outworlder. Saix was a cool and collected being, very intelligent. He gravely unnerved Axel. But he's warmed up to him considerably since he's saved our asses a few times already.

Xemnas, a Shadowmancer. Relatives to the Deathmancers, Shadowmancers can manipulate shadows with the movements of their hands. This may seem harmless until your shadow picks up a knife and kills itself, thus you are forced to do the same thing. Deathmancers can manipulate you directly, bending your soul and life energy into nonexistence, they usually gather this energy around a weapon and if you get cut by it, you're as good as dead. Xemnas had been charged with being the direct cause of several major human wars. The shot heard around the world, for example, was his doing. He personally finds human quarrels amusing and is a massive target of the Slayers. We were lucky to find him in a passive manner.

The last member of our entourage was Xigbar, a Ghost. As all Ghosts can, he can walk through walls, defy the laws of gravity, and disappear and reappear in several locations, sometimes at once. He was supposedly tried with the brutal and merciless slaughter of many humans over his centuries of life. A common misconception, you are born with the capability of being a Ghost. When you reach prime age, your body shuts down and you fully become one. Like all Otherworlders he can sustain a human form. He was invisible to the Slayer community, and another lucky find. We still have no idea how he managed that.

Currently, we had taken up residence in a hotel. Mike was in the bathtub, getting far too dehydrated during our trip to god knows where. Saix was happily reading the 'Holy Bible' he had found in a nightstand with a strange interest. Xigbar was practicing his ability to make other things pass trough objects with him; currently he was trying metal without much success. I hoped we wouldn't have to pay for the damage in the walls. Axel and I were watching television, Xemnas meandering around in the kitchen, his shadow helping him find something.

Axel's lips twitched, he was bored. It never boded well for me when he was bored, "You going to tell me what happened?"

"You just can't let it go, can you?"

"You had a mental breakdown and nearly committed Otherworld suicide. No."

I chuckled, "You know most of it already."

He sipped his mug of coffee; his mood really did improve because of it. The days he went without were hell on us all, especially Mike, the young boy tended to get so frightened he kept a good ten foot distance from the redhead, which pissed him off further. "I want to know the details."

My tail flipped on the other side of me, "Why can't you be satisfied with what you know?"

"Because I want to know you," he repeated. "Everything there is to know if I can manage."

I turned off the television with a sigh and took his wrist after taking the coffee mug from him and sitting it aside. "Keep to yourself Xigbar."A thumbs up stuck out of the wall as we passed by. I took Axel into a quiet room, a badly decorated bedroom of all places. "Ask."

"What happened to you?"

I sighed. "I was born and raised for the first fifty years of my life in captivity as a circus animal. My parents were captured long before I was born and had been trying to escape for a long time. As a result they were sedated more than not."

He just sat on the bed in the small bedroom and waited patiently for me to continue.

"A few scientists decided to induce the mating process and here I am," I muttered. "I was studied from day one for the first fifty years of my life. Even though I was a mildly unwanted child, but my parents fought to protect me. As a result, they were 'put down'." I grimaced at the memory, sitting down beside Axel. "That was the last straw, I may have been raised in a cage, but I was still wild. I finally snapped, they took me out of my cage as they usually did after giving me a mild sedative. And I killed them."

He drew back, shocked by my careless tone of voice.

"I couldn't help myself, I was so angry. I killed them all. Every human there was dead before I disappeared. I found the Slayers and joined them to prevent anything like me from happening again; I was never once judged for what had happened. But it was my fault."

"No one judges you because you _are _wild and you acted on instinct. Anyone in your position would have done something similar. You didn't mention where you got the scars." I felt every feather in my wings twitch.

I flinched at the memory. "The ring master 'tamed' me. In other words, if I didn't do exactly what he said I got a whip to the back. He realized a normal whip didn't do anything to me, so he put three blades on the end. My usual was three lashes per disobedience. The scientists were worse though, electric shocks, needles, tests and more tests. They were trying to figure out the reason behind my 'mutations' by torturing me. I didn't know I had a human form back then, my parents had never taught me and never used theirs in order to protect me."

"Smart parents," Axel muttered. "Probably hated not getting that chance."

"I'll never know, will I?" I replied softly. "And that's my story. I joined the Slayers, got used to being a human and was ridiculed nearly every day for being so little Otherworldly in appearance. Apparently they were just waiting for me to finally break."

"So that sentence makes you break?"

"Everyone says it, but it's a lie. It was my fault. I killed them. All of them. My parents died to protect me. That was my fault too."

_What the hell? How could the stupid humans be his fault? They deserved to die for all of what they did to him. It wasn't his fault, it couldn't all be blamed on him, yet he took it like the martyr he seemed to think he was. This completely confused me, and out of a moment of pure insane instinct I took his face in my hands. "It's NOT."_

_ He didn't look away, just stared blankly up at me, hoping I wouldn't finish the sentence and see him fall to pieces again. The sentence 'it's not your fault' broke his barrier to pieces, turning him into the wild savage animal he'd been that day. Last time, he almost didn't come back from it. This had only happened three times, including the first time. I feared the fourth with my own life, each time he got more vicious and inhuman, and as I said; he almost didn't come back last time. _

_ "What do you care?" he asked me. _

_ Good question. What did I care? Why the hell am I so smitten for a damn cat I just learned the history of? I still don't know a damn thing about him really. Maybe it's the ears. He's so damn fuzzy and cute. Pffft. Snowball. I bit back a chuckle at that. "Do I need a reason?"_

_ "Yes," he argued. "I told you my reason for being insane. You tell me your reason for saving me."_

_ "I've told you." He broke my grip and looked away, ears back and tail flipping behind him agitatedly. _

_ "You want to know me," he repeated back at me. "Why? Why am I so fucking special I deserve special treatment? Not only did you tolerate me, you saved me. It makes no sense."_

_ I didn't have a verbal answer to that. Not verbal anyway. I did have an answer, but my answer would probably freak him out. "I guess I'm just hopelessly bored and you keep me entertained," I lied, leaning back to lie on the bed. I interlaced my fingers behind my head and stared blankly at the ceiling. Not the most comfortable mattress. _

_ "That's a pathetic excuse of a lie," he snapped. "Don't lie to me."_

_ How the hell did he know I was lying? He's better at the interrogation thing than I thought. I propped up on my elbows and sat up some. "Do you _reaaaaaally _want to know."_

_ "Yes," he snipped, glaring over his shoulder at me._

_ "Remember that you asked for it," I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him backwards sharply, pinned him to the bed and before he could proceed to beat me senseless, kissed him. My god. His wings were spread slightly to accommodate for the fact he was laying on them, curling around his shoulders, just ever so slightly touching my arms. His lips were soft and the most amazing sensation, but I pulled away sharply. No need to freak him out further than I should. "Got that memorized Blondie?"_

_ He just stared up at me, hands at his chest, fingers curled into his palms gently. Like a cat. He had that wide-eyed look he gets and blinked slowly. "What….?"_

_ I sighed and got off him, "you wanted to know. Now you do." I need a latte…. Espresso…. Hard caffeine in some delicious, musky form. He sat up slowly, wings returning to their position gratefully. The kid looked bewildered. "You okay?"_

_ He nodded slowly, and meandered out of the room. "I'm going back…" I lingered behind for a moment; eyes watching his tail flip behind him slightly with every step he took. God the things this kid can do to me without trying…. Maybe I'll need more than a moment. God this sucks. _

I touched my fingers to my lips and walked into the bathroom with Mike and closed the door.

"You okay?" he asked softly. "You look like you got hit with a bus."

"I feel like I've been hit by a train," I admitted. "Or maybe a dragon."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" He asked ecstatically. "Axel _hit _you!?"

"Shhhh!" I hissed. "No! He did not hit me. Not in that sense."

His head tilted to one side, giving me a lopsided grin and quirky smile. There's a reason I came to Mike, he always calmed me down. He's such a douche bag, and only nineteen years old, bearing the eternal expression of a seventeen year old with a toned body and giant teal fish tail. His blue-green eyes got wide, "then in what sense?"

I felt myself blush and hid my lips behind my curled fingers. He gasped and clapped gently for a moment. "Oh yaay, good for you Roxas!" he was yelling, but it was quiet yelling. He was excited and I knew there was little to do to help it, he was practically an infant.

"No one's…. Ever… done that before…."

"What did he do?"

I got really close to him, far away from to locked door and covered the Hydro's mouth for good measure. "He kissed me."

There was a muffled squeal that escaped my hand; when he stopped I released him. "Good going Rox! You're first kiss! What now?" Mike bit his lip and crossed his arms on the edge of the tub, tail churning the water playfully.

"I…" I paused. What did I do now? "Don't… know…."

Suddenly I felt pathetic. Two hundred seven years old and I didn't have a clue. I'd never been kissed in two centuries. And the humans complain about not getting laid by the time they're nineteen. I found myself soaked suddenly, I let out a sharp howl of hatred and snarled at him. He waved a finger in my face, making a 'tsk' noise. "I'll tell you what to do Roxas," oh thank god, "That Dragon guy has put his life on the line for you. He's obviously been extremely loyal and even though I've been trying to flirt with him for the past month, he doesn't give me a backwards glance. He's head over heels for you." You call that flirting? It looked obnoxious. "You go in there and make with the loving stuff."

Loving stuff? What the hell? Who in God's name says that? He was probably right though. "Define loving stuff," I muttered.

"You know," his fingers made a circle toward the ceiling and then he stopped and pointed down at my pants. "Make with the love." He made a heart with his fingers.

I blinked, he did NOT just suggest I fuck Axel. He did NOT. I deny it! "Pass on that."

He shrugged and sank into his water, "I would… in a heartbeat."

I sighed as his head was completely submerged and exited the room. I walked back to the bedroom to get a dry set of clothes. I was soaked from head to toe. I didn't bother to knock, why should I? Axel and I left a while…

….. back…..

OH MAI FUCKING GOOOOOOOOOOOOD. O_o My jaw slackened and I just STARED. HOLYHELLSWEETMOTHEROFFANFICTIONALLTHATISSEXYANDIMPUREINTHISWORLDBATMANPOTATO.

_I didn't hear the door open. I was too busy to notice when I heard a pitched sound. I looked up to the door suddenly and immediately panicked. I jumped backwards with a sharp, surprised scream that was probably very feminine, grabbed the nearest object, a pillow, and covered myself. "Wh-when did you get there?" I asked nervously, voice tight. _

_ He just gaped at me. _

_ I sank down into myself, wanting to just crawl under a rock somewhere and DIE. NOW I've blown it. Please GOD, tell me he didn't hear me say anything. PLEASE, I'm begging you. _

_ "What the fuck where you doing?" he asked, pitched higher than mine._

_ I froze. He couldn't TELL? "What did it _look_ like I was doing?"_

_ I can laughing in the background. I'll have to kill Mike later. _

_ "If I knew, would I ask!?" He squawked at me, he looked mildly traumatized._

_ "Shut the damn door," I hissed. "And keep your voice down."_

_ He did, never taking his eyes off me. His wings dropped to the ground weakly, shoulders falling and he looked incredibly shocked and utterly clueless. "WHA- Wha?_

_ "I was jacking off kid, no reason for you to flip out."_

_ "Jacking…. Off….?"_

_ "What do you DO at Slayer Headquarters?" Seriously. I doubted he was as old as he claimed to be now. How can someone be so NAÏVE? I groaned and ran my _other hand _through my hair, still holding the pillow firmly to me. "You know… spanking the monkey, fluke the dolphin…."_

_ He looked even more confused, brows knitting together in confusion, his ears dropped down. _

_ I groaned in annoyance "Self pleasure." I muttered out, feeling mildly defeated. _

_ He drew back sharply, "WHY?"_

_ At least he understood THAT. I glared at him, unable to answer the question directly. "Were you raised in solitude for the last two hundred years? Haven't you_ ever_ been 'frustrated'_?"

_ "Not enough to do _that_," he replied in a disgusted tone._

_ "Then you've never been honestly frustrated," I replied dryly. _

_He seemed to be thinking about something for a moment. I wanted to curl up and die when he very slowly crossed the room, soundless on his padded feet. _

_ "Axel…?"_

_I just couldn't bring myself to really look at him, glancing up and becoming enamored with the edge of his shoulder and the curve of his wings. "Roxas."_

_ He swallowed, I didn't really look up to see this, but the tightening of his throat gave him away. This pillow sucked, who put this kind of fabric on a pillow? It's ITCHY. "Axel… I…"_

_ I resisted the urge to groan again, glaring at his shoulder. "What Roxas…?"_

_ His breath hitched for a moment and then I found myself underneath him. I stared up at him, I've just been pounced. Literally. POUNCED. Cats are amazing sometimes with their springing into action like that, but it was NOT helping my issue with the fabric of this pillow. My gaze flicked from down my body to Roxas's face. What the hell? Had I stepped in an alternate universe? Is the "doo-dee-doo-doo" from the Twilight Zone intro going to start echoing around me? Why do I ask? BECAUSE ROXAS JUST POUNCED ME AND I'M HORNY DAMMIT. Literally. I am a dragon after all. _

_ I bit my lip to suppress the noise I felt like making as Roxas's body hovered over mine. He was held up by his hands and knees, one leg back and a hand on either side of my shoulders, staring down at me with his tail swishing behind him curiously, wings more upright than usual. He was gorgeous and as cute as always. The spot light had come back, haunting me, and he was fucking glittering again…. A drop of water hit my face and I realized he was soaking wet. That explains it. He shivered when the air conditioning kicked on, but shook his head and lowered himself down a margin, somehow not touching me and his wings curling around him slightly. How do cat's DO that?_

_ "Axel I…" he tried again, then seemed to get anger for a moment. He glared off to the side and growled. "Fuck it." _

_ "Fuck wha-" I was cut off by his lips touching mine. Okay. Where's the cameras? Very funny Xigbar. HAHA. You got your laughs, just jump out of the wall and scream 'YOU GOT PUNKED' already. This is just torture. I couldn't help the urge to respond, it _was_ Roxas after all. I nearly had a seizure though. Was this really happening? How?…. What?… When did?… fuck it. Shut up brain. _

Axel finally responded, slipping a hand behind my neck and pulling me closer to him. My hand slipped and my soaked chest touched his crisp, dry blue button up shirt. He was warm, and I sank into him, simply lying on top of him with my wings creating a barrier from the air coming from the ceiling. His tongue touched my lip and I gasped in spite of myself, creating and opening for him and the slick muscle slipped past my lips and caressed mine. It was strange... but it felt really good. I'd never felt anything like it. I knew he was getting wet though, I wondered if that bothered him.

_ "I'm wet…. Fuck it. I don't care. It'll evaporate." _

I withdrew sharply. He can talk when his mouth is busy? Did I actually hear that? "What is it Roxas?"

"Did you say something?"

"Yeah I just asked 'what is it Roxas'," he replied with a low chuckle.

"No before that…."

"No…" informed softly. "Do you want to stop?"

I shook my head, almost furiously before I pressed my lips against his again. He made a soft noise and moved his lips against mine. I had little to no idea what I was doing, but he didn't seem to notice or I was doing pretty good. I didn't care to stop and ask. _"God I hate pillows."_

Okay. I know I heard that one, yet again, he was lip locked. It was his voice though. I knew it too well to mistake. Pillow? I could distinctively feel a coarse fabric from a décor pillow on the lowest part of my stomach. I knew what was underneath, I'd already seen it. I could only imagine to feeling of the fabric against him though, it was irritating my stomach and only about an inch was touching me. With one fluid motion, I balanced myself on one hand and used the other to move is hand and slip it away from him. He seemed to become more frenzied then, his mouth moving away from my lips and ravishing my neck. I felt his muscles shift sharply and my back was pressed against the bed. _"I wonder if it hurts to lay on his wings…."_

"No," I gasped, his lips still pressed to my neck, occasionally licking the sensitive skin there.

He pulled away from me, and I could feel his breath on my neck, _"Can you hear this?"_ His face was suddenly in front of me. "_You can can't you?"_ His lips didn't move.

Telepathy. "Yes," I whispered, unsurprised.

_ "That may not bode well for you Roxy, my thoughts are a little wild."_

"Everything about you is wild Axel."

He groaned, a deep guttural sound that made me shudder for a second. _"Can't you turn it off or something? I don't want to freak you out." _He leaned down and kissed me delicately on my cheek.

"I think I can handle it," I replied to the voice in my head. "I am a Griffon and we all communicate with telepathy."

_"I'm a dragon, I don't do this stuff. I'm used to hearing you, but not the other way around. I have no control over what goes on in here…"_

"Shut up and kiss me," I commanded. "This is not the time to talk."

He visibly shuddered, "_How right you are." _ He took me by surprise then. "_Just say so if you need to stop."_

"I doubt that I will have to."

_"Good answer." _His breath was warm and slightly humid, steam, on my neck before he moved to kiss me again. The battle for dominance with our tongues didn't last long; I quickly gave in and submitted to him. He broke away and I almost whimpered, but the noise turned into a soft groan as his lips found my exposed chest. Wings equal shirtless. In the distance I could tell someone had turned on music. _"Enigma, Principles of Lust," _a voiced purred in my mind. _"How fitting and sinful. Someone has a sense of humor…"_

MIKE. Or Xigbar… One or the other. Don't really care. Axel's tongue flicked across one of my nipples, I shuddered as his other hand toyed with the other. My body shook with something I didn't know what to do with, but I was becoming a trembling mess under the touch of the redhead. His hands trailed down my chest and stroked my sides. I could feel the slightest brush of his fingers against the feathers that were curled around me. One hand briefly left my skin for his fingers to trace the contour of my right wing. I shuddered at the sensation, eliciting a grin from him. "_You sure you don't want to put these away?"_

I bit my lip and shifted into nearly completely human form, just my ears remaining. I didn't want to make anything harder than it had to be. "_good boy," _He kissed my lips again, fingers playing along the rim of my still soaking wet jeans. _"Very good."_

I barely felt his fingers move, but when his hands slid away they took my jeans with them. I hadn't bothered with boxers today, and now I was glad of it. He smirked against my lips and I felt an extremely warm hand brush across my exposed organ. I gasped and jumped slightly, I hadn't realized I'd become aroused to that degree…. Axel groaned and wrapped his long fingers around me; I shuddered from the simple sensation of the warmth in his hand. I felt my ears slip backwards as his hand began to move up and down my length, I couldn't help the moan that spilled from my lips. "_So perfect…" _a voice soothed in my mind, unaware of it's doing so. "_Everything about you is so fuckable Roxas… absolutely perfect." _The pace quickened and my head pressed back into the firm mattress beneath me. I couldn't help the sounds I was making.

He shuddered and captured my lips, _"Careful sex kitten, you don't want everyone to hear do you?"_

That was intentional, the tone of his voice said so. " I really don't care right now," I whispered against his lips.

The pace on my organ slowed and the pressure increased, his fingers massaging the tip slightly. He locked his eyes with mine for a moment, the neon green and deepened to a more jade color, clouded with sins and unspeakable thoughts he kept to himself. His lips pressed against mine briefly before he pulled me up into a sitting position, releasing his hold on me. _"No turning back now," _he whispered it verbally and mentally, the words clear and perfect in my mind.

I leaned back as he lowered, his hands gripping my waist and warm fingers smoothing across the cool skin there. Suddenly all I could feel was heat, a thick, moist heat. I shuddered when I realized it was his breath, laced with steam and overflowing with passion. A seemingly searing hot tongue licked my head and I nearly screamed, biting my lip to suppress it into a muffled cry. The heated muscle was just below painful in temperature, absolutely erotic to the senses as it traveled along the length from base to tip. He proceeded to torture me, nibbling and kissing the exposed skin. _"Velvety…" _

"Don't…" He paused, breath directly on the tip. "_Yeeeeeeeeeeeees?"_

"Don't fuck with me Axel…"

"Oh Roxy baby, Do you mean for me to stop _teasing_ you? I don't think I can stop fucking you entirely," he breathed, steam licking his lips and caressing me. _"Oh god, don't tell me to stop." _

"Don't stop…" I managed, "but don't toy with me."

_"Your wish is my command," _his mind drawled in a deep, verbal velvet tone.

I felt his tongue, and then his entire mouth wrap around my cock. I shuddered and a whimper escaped my lips, ears pressing down against my hair, my claws sharpened as his mouth took in my entirety. He was so… hot. It was insane. It was like fire that didn't burn, it only relaxed with its intense flames, giving this smooth tingly feeling that spread across your entire body. _"Oh my god, you taste so fucking good." _My head tilted back, I was sure he hadn't meant to say that.

The sensation amplified suddenly, he growled softly and the vibrations of his throat transferred directly to me. His tongue swirled around the head as he drew back, sucking slightly, before taking me again. Then the strangest thing happened, his tongue… changed. It was thinner and silkier, and by far longer. It wrapped around my length and somehow applied pressure as he suckled. "Fucking dragon," I breathed out.

"_Yeeees?" _he cooed, slowling dramatically as the word was drawn out.

I panted, gasping for breath, "Don't you dare… I'll kill you if you stop."

He hummed again; I jumped as he took me completely into his throat while doing so, his dragon tongue doing wonders that no human could possibly imagine. I could feel a strange pressure building, foreign to me and entirely unexpected. _"Ha, you're about to come Roxas…I can taste it…"_

What does that mean? Oh god I'm so helpless, but damn it feels good. I'll trade this for any amount of power in the world. My claws sharpened and lengthened, I had the deep desire to sink them into something. I gripped Axel's shoulder, praying I wouldn't cut him, but I had to squeeze something as the pressure increased dramatically.

_"Come on baby, let go," _his words were like silk in my head, smoothing over my senses and relaxing me. _"Don't hold back."_

My claws pierced his skin slightly and he groaned. I felt one of his hands that had originally been on my waist slide inward and then cradle my balls. It was enough to tip me over the edge and I let out low scream as I felt everything that had been built up inside me release. It was the strangest, most intense feeling I had ever experienced. I'd never felt so damn _good_ in my life; every sense I possessed enhanced and tingled. It was absolutely fucking amazing. Axel released me a few moments later; he raised himself up and licked his lips with a long, forked, snake like tongue. His eyes had split again; a few scales dusted his skin in remote locations. I collapsed backwards, he crawled on top of me with a smooth, predatorily ease. _"Delicious Roxas, better than coffee." _

I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled its way out of me; he smirked before recapturing my lips. I was exhausted for some reason, but there was no way I was going to sleep just yet. He still had his pants on and everything, which wasn't… right. They needed to come all the way off or I was going to rip them to shreds. My fingers found his pants line and shoved them down; gingerly, he helped me ease them off his hips and they fell some random direction on the floor. Unconcerned, I continued my second tirade with Axel, his silken tongue playing with mine. He pulled back when I played a similar trick on him, the coarseness of my own dramatically enhancing, and with it, the flexibility. He growled and my ears flicked forward, a smile crossing my lips. _"God… Roxas.. I want you. I want you right now."_

"I'm yours to take," I whispered silkily in reply.

_"I don't think you realize what I'm saying," _he thought as his forehead touched mine, panting steaming breaths that kissed the tip of my nose.

I lifted his face and kissed him passionately, "Then show me."

He growled. Not the cute, sex kitten growl, the deep vibration in his chest sounded that like he was going to kill something growl. "_Remember you asked for it," _he moved away from me. "I'll be back."

I almost whined at the lost of contact. My tail slipped back, my hands becoming more like paws. I wanted to scratch something, I wanted to rip something apart but I knew I couldn't. I flexed my padded, clawed fingers to try and stave it off until Axel emerged from the bathroom with a very small bottle of what looked like some sort of gel.

He flicked it open as he crossed the room with one hand, steam issuing from his fingertips as he smoothed a clear, thick fluid across his fingers. "Lay down," he commanded as he slipped back over me.

I obeyed easily, not realizing I was sinking completely into humanity as I did so. He pressed his other hand on my chest and I blushed slightly when my entire back made contact with the fabric. He took my lips again as I felt something slip inside my body, warm and hard. I jumped at the sensation but his soft growl made me calm down, kissing me with an intense passion as his finger slid completely inside of me. When I became accustomed to it, he added another, using the digits to expand the entrance and ready me for what was coming… not that I was sure what that was, but I had a few ideas. The lubrication he was using was extremely warm, and my muscles loosened readily with the contact. They moved around inside me, creating a strange sensation I loved and hated at the same time. It stung at times, but then all the pain faded and nothing but pleasure ensued. _"You're sure?"_

I nodded as he broke away. His fingers left and he took a position, my ankles locked behind his back and I blushed when I felt the gentle touch of his cock against my ass as he lubricated himself down. His fingers heated up dramatically, incinerating whatever was left on them and cooled off before he gripped my hips firmly. He exchanged one last look and I nodded softly, gently and slowly he pressed himself inside me. The world disappeared. Nothing but Axel existed or mattered..

"_Holy shit_," he groaned verbally and mentally. _"You're so… tight…"_

He bit his lip, and stifled a moan. I gripped his upper arms with my hands and couldn't help myself when two inch claws sank into his skin. He cried out, but didn't pay any real mind. It hurt. It hurt like HELL. _"OH MY FUCKING GOD I WANT TO MOVE," _his mind hissed loudly. _"But I CAN'T because it'll hurt him and I don't want to hurt him but FUCK I want to fuck his fucking brains out." _I relaxed my hold on his arms as the pain became an ache. He trembled and his entire body was rigid, for a brief moment I felt his skin shift beneath my fingertips. His breathing slowed as he began to calm himself down, I followed suit. "Axel," I whispered.

His head shot up, the motion sharp enough to make his entire body jerk slightly and I winced.

"Move," I ordered softly.

_"Don't have to tell me twice," _His grip on my hips increased and he pulled outward, then pushed back into me. The feeling of his cock inside me was unexplainable. Beyond anything my mind could imagine and could barely comprehend. I moaned loudly when we found a steady rhythm, lifting my hips slightly to meet his shallow thrusts. My hands slid around to his back, feeling of his shifting muscle as we rode. I felt myself becoming aroused again, and let a cry slip past my lips when he drove deeper into my body. It was sin. Pure unbridled sin. Lust. Greed. Gluttony. And possibly Wrath over came us. He hit something inside me that I couldn't help but scream the second he touched, short phrases of incoherence pouring from his mind into mine. He continued to hit that same place, my claws sinking deep into the flesh of his back, ripping open large, painful gashes. I could feel his nails sharpen at my hips as he drove into me. His pace increased sharply and I was sure I had died. Nothing in life could be this amazing. Nothing.

My cock began to weep from the sensation, aching from lack of precious attention. One of his hands released me and began to stroke it in rhythm with the thrusts. I swear he's not going to HAVE a back at this rate, I sharply let my bloodstained hands drop, leaving distinct claw marks on his sides as they slid down and sank into a nearby pillow. Curses and butchered attempts at his name poured from my lips. "_Roxas… I'm… I'm going to…"_

Come. The word sang a song in my mind. It was the most erotic melody. I managed a full version of his name, and he buried himself within my body. He let out a sharp noise as he released within my body, the sensation of him filling me with his sins and passion sending me over the edge as well for the second time this night.

He collapsed on top of me, his body extremely hot and slicked with sweat. Fire just barely laced with his breath, a thin plume escaping his lips as he sighed and pulled out of me. Grossest noise I had ever heard, but I didn't care. Axel lifted me briefly and yanked the blankets down; he disappeared into the bathroom for a moment and returned with a towel to pat me dry with. I folded this towel a few times over and pressed it to the gashes on his back, making him lie down on it to prevent the blood from spreading any further. I curled up beside him and laid my head on his chest.

"Roxas…. I think I'm in love with you."

These were the words I heard as I fell asleep.

—"I want to know you"—

—w^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^w—

_I woke up before the blonde did, he was curled up with and arm around me and his head on my chest. His hair was an utter mess, a pair of adorable cat ears placed on the top of his head. Very, very carefully I slipped out from underneath him and replaced me with a pillow, removing the bloodstained towel with it. I'd have to pay for it but oh well. Roxas was well worth the pain and cheap, twelve dollar towel. I checked the damage in the bathroom anyway. They were in streaks of four or five, mainly on my upper back but spread down my spine and along my patterns in ornate chicken scratch. Cat scratch I guess. _

_ I realized it was the next day when I walked into the makeshift living area. Xemnas gave me a snaking expression as Mike sat on the couch, drying his blonde, tousled spikes out. He had legs, and a random pair of blue jeans that were just a size too big, tied with a belt to his waist. I put a hand on his head and his hair dried instantly, scaring the hell out of him. When he realized it was me, he gave me a large lopsided grin and winked. I raised an eyebrow and got a cup of coffee. I knew they could make out a large number of my wounds despite the muscle shirt. I should have brought more long sleeved shirts… I walked back to the bedroom, heating the liquid in my cup to a nearly boiling temperature. _

_ I pushed the door open, "Roxas?"_

_ The cup slipped out of my hands, I backed up until my back touched the wall of the hallway. A hand covered my mouth and I dropped down, resisting the urge to vomit. _

_ Xemnas appeared beside me, Saix following closely. Mike took an extra second but paused as they did. Everyone's eyes were glued to the bed, completely dripping with blood, a pool forming on the floor. Roxas was gone, but the blood spatter was EVERYWHERE. The back of the door, the walls, windows, and even the CEILING were bathed in the crimson fluid. Mike vanished, I vaguely heard the sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom. Xemnas walked inside, holding out a hand and suddenly the shadows of the fight no one had heard replayed. _

_ Someone walked in through a Slayer gate, a woman with a sword. She approached the shadow of the bed and then raised her blade. Suddenly a form appeared on the bed, a paw swiping at her throat, blood flying off her as Roxas's shadow beat the shit out of her. Axel watched as a few more Slayer appeared, Roxas fought them off. How had they not heard this? Roxas was outnumbered, it was around twelve to one, a Duplicate. He slaughtered nearly all of them, the result was the blood spread across the room, Roxas himself contributed, being struck a few times before one appeared behind him and put a sharp blow to the back of his head. He phased back into a human and was lifted onto the Duplicate's shoulder and carried away through the gate by the heavily injured woman from earlier. _

_ "How did we not hear it?"_

_ "I believe the girl was a Vanish."_

_ "A Vanish? Are you sure?"_

_ "How else would she survive a blow to the neck like that, be able to gate, and silence time and noise?"_

_ Axel rose to a stand. "Slayers, Legends, or Council, I'll kill them all if I have too. It's been nice knowing you guys. You don't have to come with me, I'm about to bring them to me though."_

_ "You're going to expose yourself?" Saix said in his smooth, collected tone. _

_ "Damn straight," I said with a maniacal grin. "I'm going to go blow up another Walmart."_

_ "Another?" Xemnas asked curiously. _

_ "It's funny you should mention that, call me sentimental." I met Roxas by blowing one up. It MUST be good luck blow them to high hell. _

_ "I'm going with you," Mike said beside him. _

_ "As am I," Saix added. _

_ "And I as well," Xemnas concluded. _

_ "Then let's rock this joint, TO WALMART!" Don't worry Roxas… I'll get you back or die trying._

I winced, I was sore from last night… and ambushed. Never fun. Opening my eyes I realized I was in a pure white room, looking at a delicate girl at the end of the table. I tried to move but found I my wrists were chained behind my back, a collar of inward spikes around my neck and waist. I glared up at her, they'd even put pants on me the cocky bastards.

"My name is Namine'."

"I don't give a flying fuck who you are," I hissed. "What the hell do want with me?"

She blinked a pair of bright blue eyes and tilted her head to the side.

"Where the hell am I!?"

"This is the castle oblivion." Whatthefuck?

I froze. Castle… oblivion? Isn't. real…. But as I looked around. I realized. It wasn't a myth. It wasn't a fairytale. It was real as shit. And I was screwed. Please dear GOD let this is a horrible fucking dream, and I'll wake up with Axel in three… two… one… Fuck you too God. That was just COLD. Namine' stood up from her chair and walked over to me with her palm delicately touching. "Roxas, do you know why you're here?"

High treason. Killing. Sex. There were a lot of possible reasons to go anywhere_ but_ here. "No."

"You have been chosen."

"I don't want to be CHOSEN. I'd choose DEATH over this existence. This… NON-EXISTANCE. I don't want to be a Spirit!"

"The Spirit of the Broken… Roxas. It is not your decision to make."

"What are the rules? I'll break them all."

"There are no rules," she said simply.

"Right, because all I do is sit around in a voided eternity of NOTHINGNESS! I would rather DIE!" I fought the restraints and started to bleed as they cut me.

"You cannot fight what you cannot see," she said softly, holding a hand in front of my face. "Destiny takes a hold on all of us, it is invisible and unchanging. It is useless for you to fight."

"What demon are you?" I hissed.

"Namine'. I am the Spirit of the Forgotten."

My eyes widened. No. NO. YOU CAN'T TAKE THEM FROM ME! Her hand glowed in front of my face and I squeezed my eyes shut and jerked away... but it was too late….

Axel…

I'm sorry.

—Three hundred years later—

_I never found him. I tore apart the Slayer headquarters. I broke into the Council. Nothing. It's like… he disappeared. Our group has gone it's separate ways. I personally think Xemnas and Saix are getting busy, and Mike… god only knows. I miss them sometimes. The time was cut far too short; we meet up every decade to see if there was in sign of Roxas. Today was that day. _

_ I'm not going to lie. I'm not happy. I did love Roxas. There's no second guessing it now. You really don't know what you have until it's gone. Xemnas took his seat across from me with a frown. "Nothing."_

_ Saix walked up behind him. Told you. They came in the same car. We chatted over a drink. Believe it or not, I don't drink coffee anymore. Every time I do for some reason I think of Roxas. It was because of a broken coffee maker I met him, the first place we went, and his expression as he tried it for the first time was etched into the amusing section of my mind. Mike showed up an hour later, soaked as shit. Probably took the beach walk…. Swim. I put a hand on his shoulder and he dried off with a puff of steam. He shuddered. "Thanks Ax. Any luck?"_

_ "No."_

_ He put a finger on his chin, "I found something in the Hydros library. It's only a myth, but it's something to try for."_

_ "Go on," I said slowly. Don't get your hopes up Ax. You'll get crushed._

_ He reached into a bag slung over his shoulder and pulled out an extremely old, laminated text. He opened it to a marked page and read aloud, "and the Spirits guard the world from nothing."_

_ "Spirits? What the hell are they?" I've heard of that story before, but I needed a refresher. _

_ He flipped through the pages. "Spirits guard over the world from the nothing, a place called the Castle Oblivion. It's their purpose to stand for one concept, idea, or emotion in this world." He summarized. "I tried to find more about the Castle Oblivion, and it led me back to the Slayer headquarters. When I asked, they said there was no such thing. It seems odd to me."_

_ "That is a tad strange," Saix mused, taking the book from him. _

_ Xemnas skimmed the text from over his shoulder. Xigbar came waltzing a little while later. "Hello ladies."  
"Hey Xig," I greeted. "You got anything?"_

_ "Nah heeeeeeeeeey where did you get that book?"_

_ They all looked at him. "Hydros library, you know of it?" Mike piped in. _

_ "Of course I've heard of it. It's the last remaining text with information on the Spirits."_

_ "What do you know about them?" I asked doubtfully. _

_ "Most records of Spirits were erased back in medieval era. People kept trying to kill them."_

_ "You know this how?" Xemnas asked undermining his intelligence with the tone of his voice._

_ "I was THERE," he scoffed. "Hello, I'm older than Axel."_

_ "How old are you?" I asked, suddenly curious._

_ "Old as dirt," he replied with a smirk. "Nah. I'm only about four thousand."_

_ My jaw fell open. FOUR THOUSAND? "Shit. No wonder you're invisible to the Slayer community."_

_ "Millenniums of practice," his grin widened. "What do you want with the Spirits?"_

_ "Roxas," we all said in unison. _

_ His head tilted to one side and he sat down beside me. "Now that I think of it, it does seem logical. What do you want to know?"_

_ "What are they?" I asked._

_ He pointed to the book. "That pretty much covered it. They're guardians of the natural balance of concept, idea, and emotion. Each on stands for something, and controls that thing. When one is down, another takes their place."_

_ "How do you take their place?"_

_ "You're chosen. Based on your past experience and life. You're picked up and placed there, no trial, no choice, no argument."_

_ "Sounds like slavery," Mike chimed in._

_ "Brainwashing actually," he said, as if amused. "The Spirit of the Forgotten, makes you forget who you were. You can't miss or care about someone you don't remember ever existed. No reason to fight."_

_ We all nodded. It made sense. A lot of sense. "How do you find a Spirit?"_

_ "That's trickier than it sounds. You have to completely surrender yourself to whatever that spirit is, completely submerge yourself in it in all ways. Mental, physical, and spiritual. For example, the Spirit of Love; by enrapturing yourself in nothing but pure, innocent love of the people around you. Think nothing but of that of love, and then completely surrender to it's feeling… the Spirit of Love will appear to you." How did he know all this?_

_ "In the theory Roxas has become a Spirit… how would we figure out who he is? There's so many," Saix reasoned. _

_ "There is one other way," Xigbar cut in. "The first book to be burned. I remember it well. It was the instructions to the Castle Oblivion itself, the home of all Spirits. You could walk among them and talk to them sometimes."_

_ "Do you remember how?" Mike asked, excited._

_ "Remember? Psh Mikey… I've done it. I'll walk you to the door."_

_ I felt my heart clench. It all made sense, I didn't want to get my hopes up but something in me fluttered against my will. _

_ "Even if Roxas isn't a Spirit, the Spirit of Lost or Spirit of Found should be able to help you." He seemed so sure he was, it was mildly unnerving. He was acting strange._

_ I nodded, "Let's get started then."_

_ He only smiled. "I haven't been there in ages. It should be fun."_

It was a normal day. I sat in my place. I watched over my flow of energy and maintained the balance. The Spirit of Leadership walked in, "Fellow Spirits, rejoice. We have visitors. Come and greet them."

Visitors? Who knew of us in today's age? I rose from my place and took another. I could feel him on the first floor, and then there was more energy. My own energy emanated from one being in particular. He was Broken. I waited on the tenth floor, seated with my fellow energies: the Spirits of Lost, Regret, Emptiness, and Loneliness. Across the hall was my counter Spirits: Whole, Found, Acceptance, Everything, and Closeness. The blue eyes of Whole stared into mine. He even looked like me. His brown hair spiked in random direction, bright blue eyes… he'd been a Deathmancer once. He seemed so familiar. I did not know his name. Even his outfit conflicted mine. I looked down at my garb curiously, white; white and black with red underneath, and cream with black. An X hung from my neck. Why had I chosen red? Red did not match the rest of me. Why red?

The visitors are closer now. Only one of them. The one bearing my energy. I stared curiously at the visitor; he was looking at the counters first, he seemed to recognize Whole for a moment but continued along. The look on his face read something was of more importance currently, but the first thing I noticed was his hair.

It's red. I know this man. I know him more than I know the Spirit of Whole. He turned to face our direction and stared directly at me.

"Roxas." Roxas? That name… who is Roxas….? I looked away from him to try and figure it out. It was so… familiar. He almost sprinted up to me, grabbing my shoulders tightly. I looked at his hands and tried to back away but he held tight to me. "Roxas. It's me."

I snapped my attention up to his face. He looked so upset; I could feel the break in him starting to heal. Why? I know things… He's a Dragon…. He… likes… coffee. What is his name…? Roxas… My hand touched my forehead. I'm Roxas. That's my real name. And this man is…who…? I locked eyes with him.

"You're alright," he pulled me into his arms and squeezed me.

I know him. How do I know him? I'm Roxas. But I'm the Spirit of Broken. This man was healing, just by looking at me. He knew me. I was the reason he broke. The other Spirits around me are confused. A few others ran up the stairs, a blonde with tousled spikes, two men with similar expressions, and a odd male with white streaks in his hair. They all seemed rejoice at the sight of me. Who are these people.

"Roxas," his voice whispered into my ear. "I love you."

It hit me, hard. It felt like everything made sense at once. Axel. That's his name. Axel Smitherson…. A Dragon with a caffeine addiction… He's Axel. He's…

Everything.

I returned his embrace. I remembered now. Where have I been? Why am I here? What? Wait a fuckiging minute! I don't want to be a fucking SPIRIT! I want HIM. Axel! He's all I want! The Spirits took a step away from me. I broke from him, turning to them. "It's okay. But I can't stay here."

I broke from Axel and ran. I knew what I had to do. There's one way to break the bond of a Spirit. I ran up to the Spirit of Whole, wrapped my arms around him and said the first thing that came to my mind. "All things that break can be whole. All things that are whole can break. Isn't that right? Sora?"

It was like he was jolted with electricity. He back away from me, clutching his head and dropping to his knees. Axel was beside me. "What did you do?"

"I'll explain later. We have to go, NOW!" I grabbed his wrist and started running. The Spirits of Gluttony and Coward blocked us. Axel growled. "Axel, stay behind me."

"Why? I can take them."

The others appeared behind me. I shook my head. "You don't know who you're fighting."

I stepped forward. "Isn't being lazy doing something?"

Gluttony looked horrified, dropping to the ground instantly.

"You have to go be courageous enough to get into the situation to run."

Cowardice's eye expanded, he dropped to the ground. I ran for the stairs and ran, the group following close behind me. The only thing that could take down a Spirit, temporarily, was its opposite. Contradiction was the most powerful weapon here. I took down Sora with his name and counter just to be sure. I knew the bottom floors would be the hardest, but I would suffer the consequences then. The fifth floor radiated the sound of really, really loud guitars. Axel nodded in amusement as blaring rock music issued forth from a Spirit in the room. The Spirit of Rock; yes, believe it or not there is actually a whole floor for the factions of Spirits for music. I whirled around and grabbed the Spirit of New Age, whom was quietly humming Enya to herself, and threw her at him. Silence ensued and we continued.

The fourth floor made me stop dead in my tracks. The Spirits of Sacrifice, War, Hatred, and Wrath stood in front of us, behind us were Greed, Peace, Love, and Gentleness. No one moved. The positive energies would scatter like pansy asses the second anyone moved, and the negative energies would probably maul us. No simple contradiction would work here. I turned to war. "War is meant to create world peace." Two down. "You sacrifice in order to better yourself. To better yourself, you must sacrifice your pride." Another two down. Hatred looked pissed off, Wrath twitched in anticipation.

Axel bit his lip, thinking. Then he stepped forward. "You have to love someone in order to hate them."

I stared as Hatred fell. Nice work. We all turned to Wrath, Gentle staring at us lovingly. Xigbar smiled to himself, "everyone. Just calm down. Relax."

I took a deep breath and calmed myself. Axel followed suit and then the whole group did. I heard a thump and looked up to see Wrath out. How did he-? Later… Third floor. Second. I froze. "Namine'."

Xigbar recognized her. "The Spirit of the Forgotten."

Across from her stood, the Spirit of Remembrance; "KAIRI?!" She made no attempt to talk, simply staring at him. Beside Namine' was Leadership, and Order.

"This has progressed far enough," Leadership cooed. "Return."

I shook my head, her words were forcing me to back up. I couldn't resist her commands, but I fought it and yelled. "NO!"

"You dare defy me?"

"I DO," I grated through clenched teeth. "I'm not yours to control anymore."

She fell to the ground. Axel put a hand on my shoulder, I shook from the migraine. Xigbar took a step forward. "It's been a while Order." He looked annoyed, his black braids held in a ponytail high on his head. "Miss me?"

"Hardly you miscreant."

He chuckled. I wondered what the hell was going on, but he was buying me some time. "Care to try me again?"

"Organize," the command would make anything out of the ordinary become ordinary, conform and organize.

Xigbar smirked. "Try again."

Order's eyes narrowed.

"Do you still not remember me Xaldin? After all the good times we had together?"

"Shut up Deception. Conform like the rest of us."

My jaw fell open. Deception? Xigbar was a Spirit? "As if," he muttered playfully. "You people are BORING."

"YOU WERE A SPIRIT AND YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING!?" Axel screamed at him.

"Spirit of Deception Ax," he chided. "I can't be anything I seem to be."

I covered Axel's mouth, his comeback might knock out Xigbar. Mike jumped up beside him. "I NEVER conform to anything! We're Outworlders! We defy the laws of the human world and Otherworld! Your commands mean nothing!"

My migraine wasn't doing well with all this yelling. But Order was visibly shaken by this. "you must conform."

"NEVER," Mike hissed. "WILL I BE NORMAL."

Order hit the floor, I tried to face Namine' but Axel slipped in front of me. "Three hundred years I've searched for this kid. THREE HUNDRED LONG YEARS. You're not taking him."

She looked un-amused. Xigbar walked up to take his side, Saix, Xemnas, and Mike joining him.

"I didn't forget him then. I won't forget him now. He remembers me. He remembers us all."

I touched Xigbar's back and he moved aside for me. I stood in front of Axel. Namine' frowned, Kairi took her side. "But how _much _do you remember? Do you remember your parents? Do you remember what you once were?" She asked me.

"It doesn't matter," I said simply. "I can always make new memories."

The two recoiled. Axel added. "Better ones."

Mike, "with us."

Saix and Xemnas nodded in a creepy unison. Xigbar jumped forward and added "WITH COFFEE AND SEX! YEAH!"

Namine' and Kairi exchanged glances. Idiot.

"I won't forget Namine' and I'll never remember Kairi," I said simply.

The two collapsed, creating a yin yang pattern thing on the floor. We all rushed to the door but Xigbar. I turned to him. "You coming?"

He shook his head. "One time deal. I can't get out again. You can only get out once."

"You can deceive."

"As if. I'll pass this time. Be a good boy to Axel there." With that said, I rushed up and hugged him briefly. He smiled and patted my hair, "get to it. I'm always with the things that aren't as they seem."

I nodded and ran back to Axel, "Thanks for everything."

I decided not to prolong the leave anymore, I followed as everyone walked through the door without a backwards glance.

**Heh. Guess some stories do have a happy ending. Sure deceived me. Oh shit. I felt my knees hit the floor. Well that was intelligent Xigbar. Real smart.**

_Saix and Xemnas said their goodbyes and departed, Mike jumped off a dock, and we're on our way home to New York. Three hundred years too late. So much has changed. But it's over now. Roxas. Once a Slayer, then an Outworlder, then captured to be made a Spirit for his broken past. Drama. Angst. And More Drama right?_

_ Spirit of the Broken. Sounds really cool actually. Very depressing though. It really did suit him when I'm not around. Broken. The shattered one. Huh. I just realized. _

_ Without him, I'm broken._

_ And he became the Spirit of Broken. Broken what? Anything… Broken soul. Broken heart. Broken glass. Broken guitar because the Spirit of Heavy Metal got carried away again. I like the idea of him being a Spirit that was following me around. Even if it was extremely emo. _

_ He was there. Three hundred years and he was there. The very incarnation of every broken heart. Currently, we're in an open field. It occurred to me, all this time, Roxas has never seen me in full form. This will probably hurt, there are scars on my back that I'm going to have to rip open. …. I'm not looking forward to that. I think it'll be worth it though. His eyes were wide and excited as I handed him my shirt and slipped out of my pants. I'll need them when this is over. _

_ I shook my head and my arms, loosening up before I took a deep breath and finally let go. It's been about half a millennium since I last fully phased. It was the ultimate release of energy. Holy crap he's small. I lied down and put my head right in front of him, trying to breathe slowly so I didn't knock him off his feet. To my surprise, a fully formed Griffon jumped on my nose, bracing itself to remain steady as my head rose again. He sat more like a cat, chest out, tail swishing behind him, ears up, wings tense and perfectly alert. I chucked somewhere deep inside my head, a soft voice replying, "I love you Axel."_

_ "You'd better after all I've went through with you. I've blown up TWO Walmarts," I said into his mind, knowing he could hear me. Apparently it was a mate thing; mates can hear each other's thoughts. No matter how lame they are, it took me a while, but I learned how to hear Roxas just when he was thinking about my ass. Nice. "I've been chased down by Slayers, blown up a headquarters, Council building, and nearly got shit beat out of me by Legends. I've had my brain utterly fried in the process of one day in which I learn my boyfriend is a damn SPIRIT and having to come up with so many contradictions it gave me a headache…. Yeah. You better fucking love me."_

_ "Well I do, was I worth it."_

_ "You're worth all of them; human, otherworld, and Spirit. Even combined I don't think they compare."_

_ "What about a lifetime supply of mocha latte's?"_

_ "Now that's not fair. Don't make me choose!" _

_ "CHOOSE!" He yelled, standing up on my nose and looking like he was going to pounce me, hackles raising. _

_ "I choose Roxas drinking a lifetime of Mocha lattes that I will steal over the time period."_

_ "NOOOOOOO! Pick one or the other."_

_ "Well I don't know…"_

_ "Axel."_

_ I sighed, flames slipping out of my jaws. "I guess I'll have to go with the Sex Kitten."_

_ "you guess."_

_ "Okay okay, I am adamantly SURE I pick the Sex Kitten."_

_ "Good, I was hoping you'd say that. Exactly one hundred, thirty two point five miles from here a truck carrying Starbucks is going to break down. Since I know I'm more valuable, I guess it wouldn't hurt that you steal it."_

_ "You broke down a truck?"_

_ "In three… two…" I heard a tire squeal in the distance. _

_ "Relax. He'll only have a broken leg." _

_ "You and your breaking stuff."_

_ He practically glowed, "Spirit powers _are _good for something after all!" _

_ I laughed. God how I loved my Roxie. The sentence 'It's not your fault' didn't work anymore. I'd started using it casually with things that really weren't or didn't matter to make sure, and sure enough. Since he became a Spirit, his mind is crystal clear. He doesn't break anymore. Unless I contradict the broken concept, then he passes out for three days, six hours, twelve minutes, and twenty-four milliseconds… it goes on but I hate math. _

_ Which means he's mine. A dragon tamed a wild cat. The cat slew the dragon. We defy laws of nature! YAAAY._

_ I'm going to go get the coffee now. I have a feeling I'm going to need it later with the way Roxas is looking at me._

_ Cue the dramatic explosion in the background._

AFTERNOTE: I like part one and the beginning of part two. After that it gets screwy to me. Oh well. I like this one regardless. Dragons. Lions. FLAMEAGE.

The cut scene elaboration on: "_… I learned how to hear Roxas just when he was thinking about my ass."_

_He's thinking about my ass… It makes me feel like I should do a sexy walk. Like the Final fantasy 13 sexy walk. You know it. They turn and they're all sloooooooooow and then they speed up and then are like REAAAAAALY slow and it makes them uberlicious. I can feel all badass like Noctis or some shit. Maybe I'll throw in a dramatic explosion in the background. Man. I should have made us all do it on the second Walmart explosion. I want to see Noctis blow up a Walmart now. Great._

_ "_What the _hell _are you thinking about?"

_"_Huh? Nothing." _Nothing at all. Just Noctis's ass. _

My jaw fell. "You lecher! You're supposed to be thinking about my ass!"

"But I _have_ your ass!"

"You won't if you keep this up."

_Shutting up. Mmm. Coffee._


End file.
